poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Morphin Adventures
The Irelanders' Adventures of Power Rangers (franchise) is a YIFM/Power Rangers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear with it's sextuple feature The Irelanders meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent, The Irelanders' Adventures of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, The Irelanders: New Skeleton Crew in School and The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures in the near future. Plot Each of the Power Rangers seasons, or "incarnations," centers around a group of people, often teenagers (the age range of the actors actually varies from 18 to 23 years old), that gain super powers to fight various villains, ranging from demons to witches to aliens. To activate these powers, these characters, known in general as the Power Rangers, "morph" (short for "meta''morphosis") by performing a standard action and reciting a "morphing call." Throughout the series, the Power Rangers learn the importance of teamwork and perseverance as they battle progressively harder-to-defeat villains. Like its ''Super Sentai counterpart, from which part of an episode's action footage is taken, a monster is unleashed on the Power Rangers and it is usually up to them to oftentimes destroy the monster. (Only in two rare cases has a monster ever been spared or was good from the start). Often, before a monster is defeated, a monster will grow into gigantic proportions, forcing the Power Rangers to use gigantic (bio)mechanical machines known as "''Zords."'' In many cases, these Zords can be combined to form a more advanced (and human-like) machine, known as a "Megazord." In many series, because of the way Zords are combined, the Power Rangers may also use interchangeable parts to enhance their fighting power, or combine Megazords together to form larger Megazords. Though only in the first four seasons, there were extremely large combinations of Zords known as Ultrazords. Technically, two new Ultrazords appeared in Ninja Storm, but these formations were never referred to as such. Operation Overdrive, RPM, and Super Samurai were the next three series to feature official Ultrazords, even going beyond the usual number of Zords combined to create Ultrazords, the Drivemax Ultrazord using 10 Zords, succeeded by the RPM Ultrazord which used 12 and the Samurai Gigazord which used 13. Episodes and Movies * Power Rangers (2017) * Season 1 Episodes 1-60 * Season 1 (re-version) Episodes 1-32 * Season 2 Episodes 1-52 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie * Season 3 Episodes 1-33 * Season 3.5 Episodes 1-10 * Season 4 Episodes 1-50 * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Season 5 Episodes 1-45 * Season 6 Episodes 1-43 * Season 7 Episodes 1-45 * Season 8 Episodes 1-40 * Season 9 Episodes 1-40 * Season 10 Episodes 1-40 * Season 11 Episodes 1-38 * Season 12 Episodes 1-38 * Season 13 Episodes 1-38 * Season 14 Episodes 1-32 * Season 15 Episodes 1-32 * Season 16 Episodes 1-32 * Season 17 Episodes 1-32 * Season 18 Episodes 1-20-3 specials * Season 19 Episodes 1-20-2 specials * Season 20 Episodes 1-22 * Season 21 Episodes 1-20-1 special * Season 22 Episodes 1-22 * Season 23 Episodes 1-22 * Season 24 Episodes 1-22 * Season 25 Episodes 1-22 * Season 26 Episodes 1-22 Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and Kilatron will guest star in this series. *Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and Kilatron will work with various villains in this series. *Red Millennium Ranger will guest star in each anniversary episode in Wild Force, Operation Overdrive, Megaforce/Super Megaforce and Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel. *In this series, Transcripts # The Irelanders' Adventures of Power Rangers (2017)/Transcript # Day of the Dumpster/Transcript # High Five/Transcript # Teamwork/Transcript # A Pressing Engagement/Transcript # Different Drum/Transcript # Food Fight/Transcript # Big Sisters/Transcript # I, Eye Guy/Transcript # For Whom the Bell Trolls/Transcript # Happy Birthday, Zack/Transcript # No Clowning Around/Transcript # Power Ranger Punks # Peace, Love and Woe # Foul Play in the Sky # Dark Warrior # Switching Places # Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control/Transcript # Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle/Transcript # Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue/Transcript # Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord/Transcript # Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell/Transcript # The Trouble with Shellshock # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Spit Flower # Life's a Masquerade # Gung Ho! # Wheel of Misfortune # Island of Illusion, Part I # Island of Illusion, Part II # The Rockstar # Calamity Kimberly # A Star is Born # The Yolk's on You! # The Green Candle, Part I # The Green Candle, Part II # Birds of a Feather # Clean-Up Club # A Bad Reflection on You # Doomsday Part I # Doomsday Part II # Rita's Seed of Evil # A Pig Surprise # Something Fishy # Lions & Blizzards # Crystal of Nightmares # To Flea or Not to Flee # Reign of the Jellyfish # Plague of the Mantis # Return of an Old Friend Part I # Return of an Old Friend Part II # Grumble Bee # Two Heads are Better than One # Fowl Play # Trick or Treat # Second Chance # On Fins and Needles # Enter... The Lizzinator # Football Season # Mighty Morphin' Mutants # An Oyster Stew # The Mutiny Part 1/Transcript # The Mutiny Part 2/Transcript # The Mutiny Part 3/Transcript # The Wanna-Be Ranger # Putty on the Brain # Bloom of Doom # The Green Dream # The Power Stealer # The Beetle Invasion # Welcome to Venus Island # The Song Of Guitardo # Green No More Part 1 # Green No More Part 2 # Missing Green # Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park # Beauty and the Beast (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)/Transcript # White Light Part 1 # White Light Part 2 # Two for One # Opposites Attract # Zedd's Monster Mash # The Ninja Encounter Part 1 # The Ninja Encounter Part 2 # The Ninja Encounter Part 3 # A Monster of Global Proportions # Zedd Waves # The Power Transfer Part 1 # The Power Transfer Part 2 # Goldar's Vice-Versa # Mirror of Regret # When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? # Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun # Lights, Camera, Action # Where There's Smoke, There's Fire # Scavenger Hunt # The Great Bookala Escape # Forever Friends # A Reel Fish Story # Rangers Back in Time Part 1 # Rangers Back in Time Part 2 # The Wedding Part 1 # The Wedding Part 2 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) # The Wedding Part 3 # Return of the Green Ranger Part 1 # Return of the Green Ranger Part 2 # Return of the Green Ranger Part 3 # Best Man for the Job # Storybook Rangers Part 1 # Storybook Rangers Part 2 # Wild West Rangers Part 1 # Wild West Rangers Part 2 # Blue Ranger Gone Bad # The Irelanders' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie/Transcript # A Friend in Need Part 1 # A Friend in Need Part 2 # A Friend in Need Part 3 # Ninja Quest Part 1 # Ninja Quest Part 2 # Ninja Quest Part 3 # Ninja Quest Part 4 # A Brush with Destiny # Passing the Lantern # Wizard for a Day # Fourth Down and Long # Stop the Hate Master Part 1 # Stop the Hate Master Part 2 # Final Face-Off # The Potion Notion # I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger # A Ranger Catastrophe Part 1 # A Ranger Catastrophe Part 2 # Changing of the Zords Part 1 # Changing of the Zords Part 2 # Changing of the Zords Part 3 # Follow that Cab! # A Different Shade of Pink Part 1 # A Different Shade of Pink Part 2 # A Different Shade of Pink Part 3 # Rita's Pita # Another Brick in the Wall # A Chimp in Charge # Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Part 1 # Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Part 2 # Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Part 3 # The Sound of Dischordia # Rangers in Reverse # Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part 1 # Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part 2 # Climb Every Fountain # The Alien Trap # Attack of the 60' Bulk # Water You Thinking? # Along Came a Spider # Sowing the Seas of Evil # Hogday Afternoon Part I # Hogday Afternoon Part II # A Zeo Beginning Part 1 # A Zeo Beginning Part 2 # The Shooting Star # Target Rangers # For Cryin' Out Loud # Rangers in the Outfield # Every Dog Has His Day (Power Rangers Zeo) # The Puppet Blaster # Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers # Graduation Blues # A Few Bad Seeds # Instrument of Destruction # Mean Screen # Mr. Billy's Wild Ride # There's No Business Like Snow Business Part 1 # There's No Business Like Snow Business Part 2 # There's No Business Like Snow Business Part 3 # Inner Spirit # Challenges # Found and Lost # Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? # Trust in Me # It Came From Angel Grove # Bulk Fiction # Song Sung Yellow # Game of Honor # The Power of Gold # A Small Problem # A Season to Remember # Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise # Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers # Do I Know You? # Revelations of Gold # A Golden Homecoming # Mondo's Last Stand # Bomber in the Summer # Scent of a Weasel # The Lore of Auric # The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold # The Joke's on Blue # Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? # King for a Day Part 1 # King for a Day Part 2 # A Brief Mystery of Time # A Mystery to Me Another # Song and Dance # Rangers of Two Worlds Part I # Rangers of Two Worlds Part II # Hawaii Zeo # Good as Gold # The Irelanders' Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie # Shift Into Turbo Part 1 # Shift Into Turbo Part 2 # Shift Into Turbo Part 3 # Shadow Rangers # Transmission Impossible # Rally Ranger # Built for Speed # Bicycle Built for the Blues # The Whole Lie # Glyph Hanger # Weight and See # Alarmed and Dangerous # The Millennium Message # A Drive to Win # Cars Attacks # Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 1 # Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 2 # Passing the Torch Part 1 # Passing the Torch Part 2 # Stitch Witchery # The Wheel of Fate # Trouble by the Slice # The Phantom Phenomenon # Vanishing Act # When Time Freezes Over # The Darkest Day # One Last Hope # The Fall of the Phantom # Clash of the Megazords # The Robot Ranger # Beware the Third Wish # The Gardener of Evil # Fire in Your Tank # The Turn of the Wretched Wrench # Spirit of the Woods # The Song of Confusion # The Accident # Cassie's Best Friend # The Curve Ball # Carlos and the Count # Little Strong Man # The Rival Rangers # Parts and Parcel # Chase into Space Part 1 # Chase into Space Part 2 # From Out of Nowhere, Part I # From Out of Nowhere, Part II # Save Our Ship # Shell Shocked # Never Stop Searching # Satellite Search # A Ranger Among Thieves # When Push Comes to Shove # The Craterite Invasion # The Wasp with a Heart # The Delta Discovery # The Great Evilyzer # Grandma Matchmaker # The Barillian Sting # T.J.'s Identity Crisis # Flashes of Darkonda # The Rangers' Mega Voyage # True Blue to the Rescue # Invasion of the Body Switcher # Survival of the Silver # Red with Envy # The Silver Secret # A Date with Danger # Zhane's Destiny # Always a Chance # The Secret of the Locket # Astronema Thinks Twice # The Rangers' Leap of Faith # Dark Specter's Revenge, Part I # Dark Specter's Revenge, Part II # Rangers Gone Psycho # Carlos on Call # A Rift in the Rangers # Five of a Kind # Silence is Golden # The Enemy Within # Andros and the Stowaway # Mission to Secret City # Ghosts in the Machine # The Impenetrable Web # A Line in the Sand # Countdown to Destruction, Part I # Countdown to Destruction, Part II # Quasar Quest, Part 1 # Quasar Quest, Part 2 # Race to the Rescue # Rookie in Red # Homesick # The Lights of Orion # Double Duty # The Blue Crush # The Magna Defender # The Sunflower Search # Silent Sleep # Orion Rising # Orion Returns # Shark Attack # Redemption Day # Destined for Greatness # Stolen Beauty # The Rescue Mission # The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1 # The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2 # Heir to the Throne # An Evil Game # Memories of Mirinoi # Green Courage # Blue to the Test # Mean Wheels Mantis # Loyax' Last Battle # A Red Romance # The Chameliac Warrior # To The Tenth Power # The Power of Pink # Protect the Quasar Saber # Facing the Past # Turn Up the Volume # Enter the Lost Galaxy # Beware the Mutiny # Grunchor on the Loose # Until Sunset # Dream Battle # Hexuba's Graveyard # Raise the Titanisaur # Escape the Lost Galaxy # Journey's End, Part 1 # Journey's End, Part 2 # Journey's End, Part 3 # Operation Lightspeed # Lightspeed Teamwork # Trial By Fire # Riding the Edge # A Matter of Trust # Wheels of Destruction # Cyborg Rangers # Up to the Challenge # Go Volcanic # Rising From Ashes # From Deep in the Shadows # Truth Discovered # Ryan's Destiny # Curse of the Cobra # Strength of the Sun # The Cobra Strikes # Olympius Ascends # A Face from the Past # The Queen's Return # The Omega Project # The Fifth Crystal # The Chosen Path # Yesterday Again # As Time Runs Out # In the Freeze Zone # The Mighty Mega Battles # The Great Egg Caper # Ocean Blue # Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1 # Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 # The Last Ranger # Sorcerer of the Sands # Olympius Unbound # Neptune's Daughter # Web War # In the Limelight # Wrath of the Queen # Rise of the Super Demons # The Fate of Lightspeed, Pt. 1 # The Fate of Lightspeed, Pt. 2 # Force from the Future, Pt. 1 # Force from the Future, Pt. 2 # Something to Fight For # Ransik Lives # A Blue Streak # A Parting of Ways # Short-Circuited # Jen's Revenge # The Time Shadow # Future Unknown # Uniquely Trip # Worlds Apart # The Quantum Quest # Clash for Control, Part 1 # Clash for Control, Part 2 # Bodyguard in Blue # The Legend of the Clock Tower # Trust and Triumph # Trip Takes a Stand # Quantum Secrets # The Last Race # Lovestruck Rangers # Full Exposure # Movie Madness, Pt. 1 # Movie Madness, Pt. 2 # Time Force Traitor # Frax's Fury # Dawn of Destiny # Fight Against Fate # Destiny Defeated # Undercover Rangers # Beware the Knight # Time for Lightspeed # Reflections Of Evil # Nadira's Dream Date # Circuit Unsure (This episode was dedicated to Thuy Trang.) # A Calm Before the Storm # The End of Time Part 1 # The End of Time Part 2 # The End of Time Part 3 # Lionheart/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Darkness Awakening/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Click, Click, Zoom/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Never Give Up!/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Ancient Awakening/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Wishes On The Water/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Bear Necessities/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Soul Searching/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Soul Bird Salvation/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Curse of the Wolf/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Battle Of The Zords/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Predazord, Awaken/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Revenge Of Zen-Aku/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Identity Crisis/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Ancient Warrior/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Lone Wolf/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Power Play/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Secrets And Lies/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Tornado Spin/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Three's a Crowd/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # A Father's Footsteps/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Sing Song/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Wings of Animaria/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Reinforcements from the Future Part 1/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Reinforcements from the Future Part 2/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Master's Last Stand/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Unfinished Business/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Homecoming/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Flute/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Team Carnival/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Taming Of The Zords/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Monitoring Earth/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Soul of Humanity/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Forever Red/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Master's Herald Part 1/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The Master's Herald Part 2/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Fishing for a Friend/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Sealing the Nexus/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The End of the Power Rangers Part 1/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # The End of the Power Rangers Part 2/Transcript (TIAOPRWF) # Prelude to a Storm # There's No “I” In Team # Beauty and the Beach # Looming Thunder # Thunder Strangers, Part I # Thunder Strangers, Part II # Thunder Strangers, Part III # Nowhere to Grow # Snip It, Snip It Good # Return of Thunder, Part I # Return of Thunder, Part II # Return of Thunder, Part III # Return of Thunder, Part IV # Boxing Bopp-a-Roo # Pork Chopped # The Samurai's Journey, Part I # The Samurai's Journey, Part II # The Samurai's Journey, Part III # Scent of a Ranger # I Love Lothor # Good Will Hunter # All About Beevil # Sensei Switcheroo # Tongue and Cheek # Brothers In Arms # Shane's Karma, Part I # Shane's Karma, Part II # Shimazu Returns, Part I # Shimazu Returns, Part II # The Wild Wipeout # Double-Edged Blake # Eye of the Storm # General Deception, Part I # General Deception, Part II # A Gem of a Day # Down and Dirty # Storm Before the Calm, Part I # Storm Before the Calm, Part II #Day of the Dino Part 1 #Day of the Dino Part 2 #Wave Goodbye #Legacy of Power #Back in Black #Diva in Distress #Game On #Golden Boy #Beneath the Surface #Ocean Alert #White Thunder Part 1 #White Thunder Part 2 #White Thunder Part 3 #Truth and Consequences #Leader of the Whack #Burning at Both Ends #The Missing Bone #Bully for Ethan #Lost & Found in Translation #It's a Mad Mad Mackerel #Copy That #Triassic Triumph #A Star is Torn #A Ranger Exclusive #Tutenhawken's Curse #Disappearing Act #Fighting Spirit #The Passion of Conner #Isn't it Lava-ly #Strange Relations #Thunder Storm Part 1 #Thunder Storm Part 2 #In Your Dreams #Drawn into Danger #House of Cards #A Test of Trust #Thunder Struck Part 1 #Thunder Struck Part 2 #Beginnings (1) #Beginnings (2) #Confronted #Walls #Dogged #A-Bridged #Sam (1) #Sam (2) #Idol #Stakeout #Shadow (1) #Shadow (2) #Abandoned #Wired (1) #Wired (2) #Boom #Recognition #Samurai #Dismissed #Perspective #Messenger (1) #Messenger (2) #Zapped #Reflection (1) #Reflection (2) #S.W.A.T. (1) #S.W.A.T. (2) #Robotpalooza #Katastrophe #Missing #History #Impact #Badge #Insomnia #Wormhole #Resurrection #Endings (1) #Endings (2) #Broken Spell I #Broken Spell II #Code Busters #Rock Solid #Whispering Voices #Legendary Catastros #Fire Heart #Stranger Within I #Stranger Within II #Petrified Xander #The Gatekeeper I #The Gatekeeper II #Scaredy Cat #Long Ago #Inner Strength #Soul Specter #Ranger Down #Dark Wish I #Dark Wish II #Dark Wish III #Koragg's Trial #Heir Apparent I #Heir Apparent II #The Light #The Hunter #Hard Heads #The Snow Prince #Light Source I #Light Source II #The Return #Mystic Fate I #Mystic Fate II #Kick into Overdrive (1) #Kick into Overdrive (2) #The Underwater World #Heart of Blue #Weather or Not #Pirate in Pink #At All Cost #Both Sides Now #Follow the Ranger #Lights, Camera, Dax #Face to Face (1) #Face to Face (2) #Man of Mercury (1) #Man of Mercury (2) #Behind the Scenes #Just Like Me #It's Hammer Time #Out of Luck #One Gets Away #Once A Ranger (1) #Once A Ranger (2) #One Fine Day #Ronny on Empty (1) #Ronny on Empty (2) #Things Not Said #Red Ranger Unplugged #Home and Away (1) #Home and Away (2) #Way Back When #Two Fallen Foes #Nothing to Lose #Crown and Punishment #Welcome to the Jungle (1) #Welcome to the Jungle (2) #Sigh of the Tiger #A Taste of Poison #Can't Win Them All #Dance the Night Away #Pizza Slice of Life #Way of the Master #Good Karma, Bad Karma #Blind Leading the Blind #Pushed to the Edge #One Master Too Many #Ghost of a Chance (1) #Ghost of a Chance (2) #Bad to the Bone #Friends Don't Fade Away #No 'I' in Leader #True Friends, True Spirits #Path of the Rhino #Dash for the Dagger #Race to the Nexus #Arise the Crystal Eyes #Fear and the Phantoms #Blue Ranger, Twin Danger #One Last Second Chance #Don't Blow That Dough #Tigers Fall, Lions Rise #The Spirit of Kindness #Maryl and the Monkeys #To Earn Your Stripes #Path of the Righteous #Now the Final Fury #The Road to Corinth #Fade to Black #Rain #Go for the Green #Handshake #Ranger Green #Ranger Red #Ranger Yellow Part I #Ranger Yellow Part II #Ranger Blue #Doctor K #Blitz #Brother's Keeper #Embodied #Ghosts #In or Out #Prisoners #Belly of the Beast #Three's a Crowd #Heroes Among Us #Not So Simple #The Dome Dolls #And... Action! #Ancient History #Key to the Past #Beyond a Doubt #Control-Alt-Delete #Run Ziggy Run #If Venjix Won #End Game #Danger and Destiny Part I #Danger and Destiny Part II #Origins, Part 1 #Origins, Part 2 #The Team Unites #Deal With a Nighlok #Day Off #Sticks and Stones #A Fish Out of Water #There Go the Brides #I've Got a Spell on Blue #Forest for the Trees #Test of the Leader #Jayden's Challenge #Unexpected Arrival #Room for One More #The Blue and the Gold #Team Spirit #The Tengen Gate #Boxed In #Broken Dreams #The Ultimate Duel #Party Monsters #Christmas Together, Friends Forever #Super Samurai #Shell Game #Trading Places #Something Fishy #Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie #The Rescue #The BullZord #He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother #Kevin's Choice #Runaway Spike #The Strange Case of the Munchies #A Sticky Situation #Trust Me #The Master Returns #A Crack in the World #Stroke of Fate #Fight Fire With Fire #The Great Duel #Evil Reborn #The Sealing Symbol #Samurai Forever #Trickster Treat #Stuck on Christmas #Mega Mission #He Blasted Me With Science #Going Viral #Stranger Ranger #United We Stand #Harmony and Dizchord #Who's Crying Now? #Robo Knight #Prince Takes Knight #Man and Machine #Ultra Power #Last Laugh #Dream Snatcher #Gosei Ultimate #The Human Factor #Rico the Robot #Staying on Track #The Human Condition #The Messenger #End Game #Raising Spirits #The Robo Knight Before Christmas #Super Megaforce #Earth Fights Back #Blue Saber Saga #A Lion's Alliance #Samurai Surprise #Spirit of the Tiger #Silver Lining, Part 1 #Silver Lining, Part 2 #Power of Six #The Perfect Storm #Love is in the Air #United as One #The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer #In the Driver's Seat #All Hail Prince Vekar #Vrak is Back Part 1 #Vrak is Back Part 2 #Emperor Mavro #The Wrath #Legendary Battle #The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition #Powers From the Past #Past, Present and Fusion #A Fool's Hour #Return of the Caveman #Breaking Black #The Tooth Hurts #Let Sleeping Zords Lie #Double Ranger, Double Danger #When Logic Fails #The Royal Rangers #Break Out #Knight After Knights #Sync or Swim #True Black #Rise of a Ranger #No Matter How You Slice It #World Famous! (In New Zealand) #Deep Down Under #Wishing For a Hero #One More Energem #The Ghostest With the Mostest #Race to Rescue Christmas #When Evil Stirs #Forgive and Forget #Nightmare in Amber Beach #A Date with Danger #Roar of the Red Ranger #Forged Under Fire #Home Run Koda #Riches and Rags #Besties 4Eva! #Gone Fishin #Love at First Fight #Catching Some Rays #Recipe for Disaster #Silver Secret #Wings of Danger #Freaky Fightday #Worgworld #The Rangers Rock! #Edge of Extinction #End of Extinction #Trick or Trial #Here Comes Heximas #Return of the Prism #Forged in Steel #Live and Learn #Presto Change-O #Drive to Survive #My Friend Redbot #Hack Attack #Gold Rush #Rocking and Rolling #The Ranger Ribbon #Poisonous Plots #Family Fusion #Ace and the Race #The Royal Rival #The Royal Rumble #Monkey Business #The Adventures of Redbot #Abrakadanger #Helping Hand #Galvanax Rises #Grave Robber #Past, Presents, and Future #Echoes of Evil #Moment of Truth #Tough Love #Making Waves #Game Plan #Attack of the Galactic Ninjas #The Need for Speed #Caught Red-Handed #Outfoxed #Dimensions in Danger #Love Stings #Fan Frenzy #Prepare To Fail #Sheriff Skyfire #Tech Support #Car Trouble #Happy To Be Me #Magic Misfire #Under Odius' Spell #Monster Mix-Up #Last Christmas